User blog:Salnax/Ohga Shrugs: Fictional Games
PilotWings Island *Released - 2007 *Developer - Hudson Soft *Publisher - Nintendo Concept: Essentially, to be a reimagining of the PilotWings series made for the Game Boy Nitro. Technically speaking, think something between the N64 title and OTL's Resort. Game would take advantage of true 3D gameplay on a handheld and the analog nub for controls. So, a lot like 64. The game would be divided into two main modes: free flight and mission mode. A lot like Resort, but without the time limits for free flight. The game would feature one fairly large location, probably an island. The game's possible "hook" could be multiplayer missions. Players would be able to fly in the same environments, with special competitive missions (racing, break the targets, find the X, etc.) Those missions could easily be made into single player events as well. Online play may be possible, but would be difficult. Reception: Scores of 6.5 to 7 out of 10, 0.5 to 1.5 million sales. Ice Climber Ascent *Released - 2009/2010 *Developer - Hudson Soft *Publisher - Nintendo This is trickier, and could go in one of several directions. I'm going with an idea I think Hudson Soft might actually be able to pull off. Long Story Short: Metroidvania Junior. Longer Version: What is Ice Climber about? Climbing and jumping up mountains to retrieve veggies taken by some bird. Along the way, break ice to clear paths and beat up enemies. Throw in some multiplayer. So, what can you do with a mountain you climb? Explore it. Clear new paths. Obtain hammers for the first time. Collaborate with the 2D Metroid team if advice and guidance are necessary. Environments could be varied. You have a happy town that can serve as HQ, a coniferous forest, caves, rugged mountainsides, a lake with icebergs in it, a cloud level reminiscent of bonus stages in the NES game, etc. More than enough for a standard Metroid-style experience. Upgrades: Could be borrowed from Smash Bros and/or invented. Stronger hammers that break hard ice and damage enemies more, a spinning attack to cause damage and extend jumps, a belay move for ascension, maybe be able to freeze water with that Ice Breathe ability I saw in a Melee match while researching this. The game would be 2.5D, combining classic gameplay with an art style more people would be familiar with. Plus, since more of Hudson's games are in 3D or 2.5D, it would be easier to make art for. Popo and Nana are gone. In their place, have a customizable character. Let players enter eachother's games and help out. Include some ability to pick up and throw each other NSMB Wii style. If possible, throw in minigames using the same basic gameplay (races, collectathons, etc.) Reception: A bit over 8/10, 1.5 million sales or so Mega Man Chronicles *Released - 2013 *Developer - Wayforward Technologies *Publisher - Capcom Everybody wants a new Mega Man, and they want it to be full of 2D retro goodness. Inspired by Wayforward teaming up with Capcom to remake Ducktales from the NES, I decided to take a crack at what a Wayforward Mega Man would be like. First, it would be a 2D action-shooter-platformer. Yes, just like most Mega Man games. You wanted something in 3D? Tough, have some Resident Evil and Lost Planet. Anyhow, I'm thinking Wayforward would use some nice, detailed 2D sprites. Depending on the funding available, it could anywhere from a Shantae-level downloadable game to a Dragon's Crown HD beauty. At very worst, think of sprites somewhat better than Mega Man 8 had. Gameplay could be rooted in Mega Man classics, taking what works best. Charge shots, sliding, using special powers with a certain meter, they're all in. Rush the wonder dog... not so much. He is too often used as a way to skip cheap portions of the games, which shouldn't be there in the first place. There could also be new playable characters, but we'll get to that in a minute. The game could have a standard premise with 8 robot masters and the like, but this is not Mega Man 11, it's Mega Man Chronicles! How about we throw in a plot point about time travel or something of that ilk. That way, we have a good excuse to revisit the best bosses of Mega Man history. Then, after beating Dr. Wily at the end of Disc One, Mega Man gets sucked into the future, into the X'' series. There, he can fight the greatest foes of ''Mega Man X. Then, at the very end, you introduce some super-villain robot made from Wily and Sigma working together or some garbage like that. The entire final boss can be a level. Anyhow, bosses are being recycled from older games, but that's no reason to be lazy! Bosses have new stages with elements inspired from series history, with possibly a couple of stages per boss. That way, we could have a bubble riding level, a swimming level, and a "ride that current" level before meeting the aquatic boss of choice. Then, that recycled boss will have a brand new attack pattern, drawing from similar robot masters. For example, Magnet Man could create passive magnets that act like Black Holes, or make chain lightning bolts with magnets lying about. Anyway, I don't know exactly which Robot Masters are fan favorites, but these are the themes I think should be used for at least the first 8 bosses: *Fire *Air *Water *Plant *Ground *Speed *Space-Time *Electric *Other Pick your favorite from each, and throw out a category. Make sure NONE of the powers acquired are identical to their original games. Make the entire thing feel familiar yet new. TBC... Category:Blog posts Category:Ohga Shrugs